


Across the Galaxy

by Viv18



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coma Finn, Injured Poe, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viv18/pseuds/Viv18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn won't wake up. Poe waits. Finn wakes up. Poe doesn't have to wait anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever and I am hoping to write many more. I saw TFA and thought Stormpilot was adorable, so I couldn't help but write this! Enjoy!

There was a jump in his chest as he felt a hand stroking his hair.  
“Finn?” he says franticly, sitting bolt upright in his chair. “No, just me.” Says a familiar voice, and Poe rubbed his eyes to see Rey standing above him. “Rey!” he yelled, jumping up and enclosing her in a giant hug. “Nice to see you too Dameron.” she says, her muffled voice going into his shoulder. Poe looked over at Finn, still lying silently in his Med-bay bed, and sighed. He sat back down in the plastic chair by Finn’s bed, and closed his eyes. “He’s going to be ok, Poe.” says Rey, and then he heard her footsteps traveling away from him.

He fell asleep in Finn’s room again, and he woke up to a tap on his shoulder from the nurse. She told him to go back to his bunk and get some rest, and reluctantly, Poe agreed. He said goodbye to Finn and walked out of the Med-bay. He didn’t go to his room, though. He walked out of the building and into the forest that surrounds the base. 

Poe slowly picked his way through the underbrush, with no particular destination. Eventually he found a rock and sat down with a sigh. He just wanted to wake up from this terrible dream, where Finn was basically dead and he couldn’t do anything to bring him back. He hadn’t noticed the hot tears flowing down his cheeks, or the fact that his whole body was shaking. He was so tired that he just lay down on his back, the sun streaming through the trees and onto his face. And then Poe yelled at the top of his lungs, sobbing. The birds in the trees took off around him, and all the pain of that day seemed to fade away as he fell into the darkness of sleep.

When he woke up, it was dark out, and the stars were shining above him. He smiled, for a second forgetting about Finn. But then he snapped back into reality, sitting up and hearing the distinct beeping of his companion. “Hey, BB-8.” He said sadly, the little droid bumping excitedly against his leg. “Sorry I didn’t come back tonight, I fell asleep. Wait, what? He’s awake?” Poe said, his voice rising in response to the machines happy robotic gurgles. He sprung up and started running, branches and thorns scratching his face and limbs. He sprinted out of the trees, BB-8 whirring close behind. 

He took a deep breath before calmly (well, as calm as could be expected) walking into the Med-bay and quickly jogging to Finn’s bed, which was surrounded by medical droids, nurses, and doctors. His mind was spinning- how could he not have been there when he woke up? Was he ok? Did Rey know? His last question got answered quite quickly when she popped her head out of the crowd of medical personnel, apparently looking for someone. “Dameron!” she cried when she spotted him, “get in here!” Poe pushed through a clump of nurses, too excited and relieved to be smooth anymore. 

There was Finn, just as handsome as ever, only this time he was wearing the smile Poe had been missing for two months and looking straight at him with his huge beautiful brown eyes. “Poe!” he rasped, desperately trying to sit up, but falling back in pain and exhaustion. “It’s ok. I’m right here.” Poe said, crouching down and grabbing his hand. It was warm and tightly squeezing his, like a life line to his heart. Poe was just happy he was back.


	2. Somethings Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss. Annoying droids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I got a request to put up another chapter, so here it is. I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna do, but hopefully a lot more. I have four chapters written, putting them up in the next few days. Thank you for all the good feedback, and tell me if you want me to write more! Happy new year!

A week had passed since Finn had woken up, and Poe was feeling optimistic. He could now sit up and talk for at least a half hour without needing to lie back down and sleep. But Poe still died a little inside every time he came and he was sleeping, thinking he was gone again and everything was going back to the way it was before and he was going to lose him. Not again, not again, not again. But then Finn would wake up and Poe would be ok. Within a month he was walking again, and by six weeks he was being discharged from the Med-bay. That was the day of his first real mission in a long time, and did not feel guilty about leaving (for once).   
Finn was assigned a standard issue room, conveniently down the hall from Poe’s (slightly larger) apartment. Being the star pilot of the Resistance had its perks, and along with his natural charm, General Organa couldn’t disagree to his plea’s for a bigger room. 

About an hour after a debrief with his squadron, Poe found Finn sitting against the door to his room.   
“Finn?” he asked, wondering what was the matter.   
“Oh, hey Poe. I just wanted to talk to you about something.” said the other man, his words sounding like music to the pilots ears.   
“Would you like to come in?” He said smoothly, Finn awkwardly standing up, and strolling inside. What was he doing, Poe thought, inviting the most handsome man on D’Quar into his room? Suddenly it hit him, the realization rushing over him like a bucket of cold water. He had a crush on Finn.  
No, he was in love with him.

He paced into the room behind Finn, shutting the door a little too hard. As he turned around to apologize, all he saw were Finn’s eyes before there were lips on his and a hand in his hair, pushing him forward.   
As they broke apart Poe stuttered- ”Wh-but I, I thought- what?”   
“I like you.” Finn stated matter of factly.  
“But, how did you know?”  
“I’m not blind, Poe.”  
“Oh, believe me, I can tell.” Poe said.  
Then he slipped his hand behind Finn’s neck and pulled him towards him, their lips meeting again.  
They fell onto the couch, giggling. Poe didn’t really know what was happening, but he liked it. The made out for a while, and sometime they fell asleep, their hands intertwined.

Poe opened his eyes, and tensed because of the arm slung around his torso. Then he remembered what happened- kissing Finn, and falling asleep on the couch. He rolled over and watched Finn’s chest rising and falling, the skin of the boys hand warm against his own.  
When Finn woke up, he was confused. He looked around, and noticed Poe- who was beaming at him from the kitchen. “Hey sleepy head.” He said, grabbing two mugs of something and walking over to the couch where Finn was propped up on one elbow. “Well, that was fun. Want some Rooibos?” Poe slid the steaming mugs of tea onto the table and plopped down next to Finn, who had sat up. He couldn’t help but notice the way Poe’s shoulder muscles flexed when he reached forward for his drink. 

“So…” He couldn’t find the right words to say it smoothly, “what are we now?”   
Poe coughed a bit and turned himself to face Finn, looking him right in the eyes. “What do you want to be?” He said sincerely, a small smile forming on his lips.   
“Well, I was, a , hoping that, um, we could, um, be like together?” Finn said, stumbling over his words.  
“Hmmm, let me think.”   
Poe reached out and grabbed Finn, leaning him back onto the sofa and kissing him.  
“Does that answer your question?” He said, laughing as Finn stared at him, his mouth agape. He sat up and leaned towards Poe, feeling his breath on his nose, leaning closer, their noses brushing…  
“COMMANDER POE DAMERON IS REQUESTED TO A MEETING WITH GENERAL LEIA ORGANA. IMMEDIATELY.” Said a message droid, knocking on Poe’s door.  
“Really? Right now?” Poe said, exasperated. He stood up from the couch and rushed into his bedroom, coming out with a red jacket on and an apologetic look on his face.  
“I’m really sorry, Finn. I have to go. See you at dinner?” He said, a sad and angry look flashing behind his eyes.   
“Don’t worry, its ok. I’ll see you at dinner.”   
Poe leaned down and gave him a quick peck, and ran out the door, muttering apologies and swearing under his breath.  
Finn wasn’t really ok. He had just made out with and was now possibly dating a guy he had been in love with since the moment he saw him, and Poe liked him back? Impossible. And yet he was sitting in Poe’s living room, their kiss still lingering on his lips. He shook his head and stood up, walking out of the apartment and closing the door behind him.


	3. Lost in the Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying, love notes, and injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit sad (Poe gets hurt). Next chapter is much happier. Also, did you get the subtle reference to Rey/Jessika Pava?

Poe smiled as he walked into the mess hall. He had just gotten assigned one of the most important missions in the Resistance, he was dating the guy he was in love with, and the food smelled amazing. He grabbed a tray and filled it with food- steaming potatoes, some green vegetable he assumed was native to the planet but hadn’t seen before, and some lemon-herb chicken. Yum. He sat down at an empty table near the outside of the room, waiting for Finn. He didn’t want to start eating, but his stomach growled persistently at him. As he started shoveling food into his mouth, he saw a flash of a brown jacket and a red patch, and turned his head to look at his date. What he saw made the food almost fall out of his mouth. Finn was wearing tight black jeans that fitted him perfectly, a maroon shirt that hugged his torso muscles and Poe’s jacket. Finn looked around and spotted him, walking over.  
“Wow.” Poe said, his eyes sweeping Finn.  
“What, this old thing?” Finn laughed, and slid in across from him.  
Poe got up and hugged him, whispering “Thank you.” into his ear.  
Finn just laughed and walked to the line for dinner. Poe spent the entire meal staring at Finn and just thinking about how lucky he was.

The next day Finn found Rey outside on the landing strip, talking to one of the pilots. He waved to the girl and grabbed Rey. Once they were inside and tucked into a small room, he let go of her.  
“What are you doing? I was talking to Jess about going out flying! What is so important that you just had to interrupt?” Rey said, playfully angry.  
“I kissed Poe.”   
“Wait, WHAT?” she said, excitement spreading across her face.  
“Yeah, it happened yesterday. He invited me into his apartment and then I just, well, kissed him. And then he kissed me. And then we made out for a while and fell asleep on his couch. It was nice.” Finn said sheepishly, rushing through his words.  
“Ok. Is that all you wanted to tell me? I was hoping something had happened last night at dinner, what with you dressing up and him looking like a lovesick puppy.”  
“I think we are like, together now.”   
“Good for you!” she said, but she seemed eager to leave.  
Finn grinned and hugged Rey, who said goodbye and good luck and went back to her pilot friend on the runway.

Flying was Poe’s escape, and that is why he did it so much. Today was one of those days where he just needed to get away for a while and clear his mind. He grabbed his helmet and gear, and even getting dressed for flying made him calmer. It was almost six o’clock, time for dinner, but he had left Finn a note about where he was. He slipped out of the building, crossing the concrete to his X-wing and climbing inside. He sealed the door behind him and flipped the controls, turning the machine on. Taking off, all the thoughts of the First Order and his job and the Resistance melted away, replaced with Finn and flying. 

After about an hour he tuned back, setting a course back for D’Quar. He was day dreaming too much to notice the rocks floating into his radar, and starting his descent back towards the planet he heard a thunk and a bang. He landed and an alarm went off- there was something in the engine. He jumped down and crawled under the ship, grabbing a screw driver and starting to unscrew the bolts holding the panel in place, and as he unscrewed that last one the panel slid off. He reached inside the engine tank and grabbed the obstruction, and as he pulled out his arm a piece of metal broke off of the engine and hit Poe in the arm, slicing it open. He swore, and grabbed a cloth to stop the bleeding but the red went right through it. He was pretty far away from the base, and would probably not make it back without fainting from blood loss. Pulling himself from under the ship, he grabbed the screwdriver and used it to cut off most of his, thankfully padded, vest. He pulled the shoelace out of his shoe and tied off his left arm, breathing heavily. He tied the cotton of his vest around his arm and started back to the base, black spots dancing across his eyes. Thats when he realized that he wasn’t near the base. He had landed on the other side of D’Quar. He stumbled back to his ship, grabbing the radio and sliding down to the ground.   
“Resistance Base, do you hear me? Copy, Resistance Base, do you hear me?” Poe said, his words slurring together. The machine crackled to life, saying-  
“Loud and clear, Commander. What do you need?”  
“I’m injured. Landed on the other side of the planet. I need help, now…” Poe fell to the ground, his world fading to black.

Finn waited at dinner for an hour, before giving up and going back to his room. On his door was a note from Poe. It said-  
My dearest Finn, I am very sorry, but I can not join you for dinner tonight. I have gone flying, and will be back later.  
Yours forever, Poe Dameron  
Finn smiled and walked into his room, holding the note and getting into bed. He fell asleep to those words- Yours forever. He was woken by a loud banging on his door. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 10:44. Who would be up this late? Then he jumped up, realizing it could be Poe, coming to say goodnight or inviting him to his apartment. He opened the door, beaming, but his face fell when he saw a member of the emergency medical team. “I’m sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I thought you would want to know that Commander Dameron has sustained an injury and is stranded somewhere on the planet. You can come with us to find him, or you can stay here.” she said, her voice monotone. “I’m coming.” Finn said, a thousand thoughts rushing through his brain. What if he's dead? Is he going to be ok? Where is he? Tears swelled in his eyes, longing for Poe to be here right now. He ran behind the woman who had come to get him and jumped into the small ship that was waiting for them. They flew for twenty minutes in silence, tears rushing down Finn’s face. Each minute they weren’t there could be the moment Poe died. Suddenly the pilot shouted something. “I see an X-wing ahead.” As they descended, Finn felt the seconds stretch into hours as they landed.

He sprinted towards the ship, seeing a head of dark curls lying on the ground. He fell onto his knees next to Poe, stroking his hair as the med team brought over a stretcher. His breaths were labored, and when they lifted him onto the stretcher, he left behind a red stain on the ground. Finn was hysterical, sobbing and grabbing Poe’s hand, asking over and over if he was going to be ok. One of them pulled him away, muttering about how he knew he would react like this. Then he turned around and slapped Finn.  
“Pull yourself together, Finn!” He shouted, “Poe needs you, and you are making this much harder than it needs to be! He is going to be ok. Just calm down.”  
Finn watched as they lifted Poe into the aircraft and took a deep breath.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.” responded the man, and found himself folded into Finn’s arms.  
“Thank you.” He whispered.  
“No problem. Now do you want to save him or not?”   
Finn nodded and followed the officer back to the ship.


End file.
